cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremy Irons
Jeremy Irons (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''The Mission'' (1986) [Father Gabriel]: Shot to death, along with Robert De Niro, in a battle against Portuguese soldiers. (Thanks to Michael, Nilescu, and Sheena) *''Dead Ringers'' (1988) [Beverly Mantle/''Elliot Mantle'']: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Elliot" dies on a makeshift operating table when "Beverly" performs surgery on him to "separate" them; his body is shown afterwards when "Beverly" wakes up and discovers him. "Beverly" later commits suicide (off-screen) by taking a drug overdose; their bodies are shown afterwards lying together. *''M. Butterfly'' (1993) [Rene Gallimard]: Commits suicide by slitting his throat with a mirror. (Thanks to Lucas) *[[The Lion King'' (1994; animated)]] [Scar]: Providing the voice of a lion, hyenas (Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, and Jim Cummings) devour him (off-camera) after Simba (Matthew Broderick) kicks him off a cliff during a fight. *Die Hard: With a Vengeance (1995)'' [Simon Gruber]: Electrocuted (along with Sam Phillips) inside his helicopter when Bruce Willis fires at some power lines and causes them to hit the helicopter's rotor blades, which would then crash and explode. (The US DVD includes an alternate ending in which Bruce forces Jeremy to fire a rocket launcher at himself.) (Thanks to Andrew, Tal Nilescu, Graeme and Tommy) *''Chinese Box'' (1997) [John]: Died of disease near a port. *''Lolita'' (1997) [Humbert Humbert]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack. (Thanks to Andrew and Tommy) *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (2000) [Profion]: Devoured by a dragon while Jeremy is fighting Justin Whalin. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Time Machine'' (2002) [Uber-Morlock]: Rapidly ages to death and turns into a skeleton as the time machine goes through time while Jeremy is trapped outside the protective sphere, whilst hanging onto Guy Pearce's neck. (Thanks to Kelly, Adam and Tommy) *''Eragon'' (2006) [Brom]: Accidentally impaled with a spear when Robert Carlyle throws the spear at Ed Speleers and Jeremy intercepts it (he dies sometime after on the back of the dragon Saphira). His body is later seen being perfectly preserved. (Thanks to ND, Drew and Tommy) *''Appaloosa'' (2008) [Randall Bragg]: Shot with a pistol in a gunfight with Viggo Mortensen. (Thanks to Nilescu and Tommy) *''The Words'' (2012) [The Old Man]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; we learn of his death afterwards when Dennis Quaid informs Zoe Saldana. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Beautiful Creatures'' (2013) [Macon Ravenwood]: Accidentally shot (repeatedly with an antique firearm) by a possessed/brainwashed Thomas Mann while Irons is disguised as Alden Ehrenreich. He dies while talking to his niece (Alice Englert) after removing his guise. *''High-Rise'' (2015) [Anthony Royal]: Shot to death by Luke Evans when Jeremy strikes him with his cane during a confrontation; his body is seen again when Tom Hiddleston lays it to rest in the swimming pool. TV Deaths *''Elizabeth I'' (2005 mini-series) [Earl of Liecester]: Dies of an unspecified illness. (Thanks to Aymeric) *''The Hollow Crown: Henry IV, Part 2'' (2012 TV) [Henry IV of England]: Dies of an unspecified illness. *''Borgias: The Face of Death'' (2013 TV series) [Pope Alexander VI]: Poisoned (off-screen) his body was later shown in bed. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Julie Hallam. *Mr. Sinead Cusack. *Father of Samuel Irons and Max Irons. Gallery ScarTLK.jpg|Scar (voiced by Jeremy Irons) in The Lion King Bragg's death.png|Jeremy Irons in Appaloosa Simon's death.png|Jeremy Irons' and Sam Phillips' deaths in Die Hard With a Vengeance Profion's death.png|Jeremy Irons in Dungeons & Dragons Über-Morlock's death.png|Jeremy Irons' death in The Time Machine Beautiful_Creatures_KissThemGoodbye_net_1735.jpg|Jeremy Irons in Beautiful Creatures Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by karma Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Winners